The present invention relates to a head-rest for a car seat, which comprises a body of expanded plastics material with two parallel support rods protruding therefrom and a covering layer applied thereto.
In prior art head-rests of this type, the covering layer, usually a textile, entirely covers the expanded plastics body, essential for aesthetic purposes. In such arrangements, it normally proves difficult and costly to solve the various technical problems involved in securing the covering layer to the body of expanded plastics material.
In some arrangements the covering layer is not applied directly to the expanded plastics body but fixed to a cushion element which is then applied to the body of the head-rest. However, although aesthetically pleasing, such arrangements involve the same disadvantages cited above.